


Aroma

by noveltea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always easy to tell when it was dinnertime at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroma

It was always easy to tell when it was dinnertime at Hogwarts. All one really had to do was follow their nose.

Plates piled high with every imaginable dish, goblets full of pumpkin juice. It had been a magnificent sight on Harry's first day, and it never failed to amaze him. Even now, a few years on. Despite everything that was going on, he could always count on being well stuffed before bedtime.

(Though trying to study after dinner was a trial in itself. He – and many other students – had a tendency to eat more than they needed to, leaving them feeling far too full to do anything except sit around and talk amongst their friends. Then again, socialising was a skill one needed to acquire before they went out into the world. At least, that's what they said to make themselves feel better when they realised everything they hadn't done yet.)

Tonight Harry's plate was piled high with mashed potatoes (butter already melting through), roast chicken and roast beef, carrots and fried tomatoes. As he looked up from his plate he saw Hermione eyeing him, as if to say, "Are you sure you can eat all of that?" He merely gave her a cheerful grin and tucked in to his meal.

After all, this was only the first helping.


End file.
